


Ephemeral

by fadedink



Series: Days of Christmas - 2013 [21]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was never meant to see you after...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ephemeral

**Author's Note:**

> The 21st Day of Christmas for [azewewish](http://azewewish.livejournal.com), who likes to throw oddball pairings at me.

You tell yourself you shouldn't do this. You're too invested. Too fucking tangled with the target.

You know this because Arthur has told you so more times than you can remember. Not that you needed him to tell you, because you already know. But you say that it's a quick job, in and out, nothing left behind.

It's amazing how good you've become at lying to yourself.

It is quick, no questions asked, but you realize you've left something of yourself the next morning when his eyes meet yours.

He smiles. You freeze.

Arthur, it seems, was right.

What you left behind was so small, so insignificant. But it shakes your world to its core.

You weren't fast enough out of the hotel. And Saito knows. The knowledge is clear in obsidian eyes as they track your every movement until you sit across from him at the small table.

His smile turns darker, richer, and you shiver.

You suck in a breath when he tells you not to do it again. Tells you that if you want it, it needs to be _real_.

You've never been good at real. But for this – for _him_ – you might be willing to try.


End file.
